


[金泰亨x洪知秀] 明知故犯

by pomuweihuo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomuweihuo/pseuds/pomuweihuo
Summary: 你不愿意种花，你说，我不愿看见它一点点凋落。是的，为了避免结束，你避免了一切开始。全文1w字 拉郎 伪现实 OOC 勿上升
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Taehyung | V, taeshua, 金泰亨/洪知秀
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	[金泰亨x洪知秀] 明知故犯

一

距离金泰亨和洪知秀上一次见面，仅过了五天。那是一个颁奖礼，金泰亨还在主持人把洪知秀忘记的时候贴心地提醒了，让后者在新年到来之前宝贵地露了十几秒的脸。

而距离金泰亨和洪知秀上一次做爱，已经过了一个半月。

这个时间其实并不算很长，之前也有大半个月碰不上一回的情况，两个人都是歌手，都在全世界到处演出，自然也习惯了把激情一分为二，把对工作的激情毫无保留地在舞台上奉献给观众，把对生活的激情——有所保留地——在床上和对方交换。

生活的激情是一个笼统的说法，一个人无法对生活的方方面面倾注激情。画画，摄影，骑马这是金泰亨。读书，品酒，骑车，这是洪知秀。除了生日，他们大概只有在性这件事情上是契合的。

和以前一样，洪知秀在地下停车场里找到了金泰亨的车，他拢拢大衣，走近车身，透过副驾驶的车窗看见金泰亨在抽烟，并且是纸烟，而不是他一向习惯的电子烟。亮红色的光点在金泰亨的指尖晃来晃去，洪知秀不由得脚下一滞，恰巧这时金泰亨也偏过头来看见了他，于是洪知秀在微微一顿后拉开了副驾驶的门，坐了进去。

“来了。”金泰亨把烟掐了。

“嗯。”洪知秀点点头，系上了安全带。

驶出停车场，才发现外面下雪了，雪花被风吹得漫天飞舞，城市像一个被摇晃了的水晶球，碎琼乱玉中还夹着一丝丝雨，打在车窗上，模糊了视线，只能看见一团团霓虹闪过。

“这个冬天很少见到雪呢。”洪知秀用一种硬邦邦的语气说，仿佛只是为了打破沉默，而不期待任何的回应。

“据说这是暖冬。”金泰亨回道。

听到这句话，洪知秀下意识地想转过头去看金泰亨，却又在途中停下，反悔似的收回视线。对他来说意料之外的，不是回答的内容，不是回答的语气，而是回答本身。

就像他怀着这可能是他们的对话框里最后一条消息的心情给金泰亨发消息说想见一面时，金泰亨回复的一个好字一样，令他没想到。不对，他想到了，消息发出去后无非两种回复，好，或者不好（不回复包含在这里面），但是好字代表着一种可能，一种希望，代表着事情或许会变好，或许会更糟糕，不过无论如何，意味着对方愿意打破当下这种尴尬的状态，情况还有转机，事情还会继续变化。未知的变化总是令人兴奋的。

不过眼下这种变化算不上未知，洪知秀明白，他和金泰亨的关系，可能原地踏步，很可能每况愈下，不可能欣欣向荣了。

本来情况是很难发展到现在这个局面的，只要他们还是那兴趣爱好南辕北辙的两个人，除了出生在同一天，从事同一份职业，除了在性欲需要得到满足时互相索取，只要不对和对方发展另一种关系表示兴趣，他们在很长一段时间内都可以相安无事。

但是那一天，洪知秀对他的炮友，也就是金泰亨说，我爱上你了。

二

作为朋友，金泰亨和洪知秀相处了三四年。作为炮友，大半年。这两种关系在他们之间共存。当然作为朋友，彼此都有更好的选择，所以从这个身份中两个人从对方那里得到的并不多，而后一种关系是如何从前一种里诞生的，已经谁也说不清了。

他们做爱的频率并不高，一个月五六次，有时候一次也没有，而地点，无外乎酒店和金泰亨家，有一次两个人都醉醺醺的，在车里来了一发，后来洪知秀觉得太难受了，于是便没有发展成情趣。

第一次是在酒店，洪知秀边脱衣服边说：“我是第一次。”

金泰亨停下正在解衬衫纽扣的手，看了他一眼：“我也是第一次。”

没有前戏，没有甜言蜜语，金泰亨扶着洪知秀的腰，缓缓送了进去，他明显感觉到身下的人绷得很紧，于是不断调整位置，想让两个人都变得更舒服。

他加大幅度，洪知秀齿间便发出一声闷哼，声音不是那么享受。金泰亨摸了摸他的脸，感觉到自己手心湿了一片。洪知秀哭了。

“操，你真是第一次啊。”

后来两个人都学会了如何享受，准确地说是金泰亨让洪知秀学会了，他会自己调整好位置，去逢迎，好让金泰亨的每一次撞击都准确地落在最使他飘飘欲仙的那一点上。高潮唤起的呻吟也比以前更由衷了，他承认自己第一次并没有爽到，发出声音只是因为痛，而现在是因为刺激，因为欲望得到了满足。

但仍然只有喘息，只有呻吟。没有挑逗，没有甜言蜜语，没有我爱你。他们从不提爱，何况也没有什么爱可以被提起，他们做的是最赤裸裸的事，身体是，目的也是，这种赤裸裸让爱无处躲藏——如果有的话，所以没有，所以不应该有。

当然也没有接吻，唇齿对他们来说比身体的任何一处地方都更像一块处女地，是留给遥远的将来某个他们决定相伴终生的人来开垦的，而不是眼前这位匆匆过客。

他们都很清楚对方在自己人生中的定位，是客，过客。两个人连相遇都是偶然，于是也没有结伴而行的必然。他们的关系见不得光，他们的取向也要在大众面前守口如瓶，成为爱豆要背负的痛楚之一，便是活在密不透风的镜头之中，把自己的一举一动都费心思去包装得讨人喜欢，很多年以后，当他们终于可以逃离这种生活时，两个人已经在人海中擦肩而过，找也找不见了。就像雪地里的脚印，一夜过去便被抚平，而这段时间在他们的人生尺度中所占的比例，比一夜还要更短。金泰亨和洪知秀默契地达成了共识：这段关系一定会结束，只是谁也不知道那一天什么时候来，所以在这之前，还是及时行乐显得更为明智。

偶尔金泰亨的目光也会代替他的手，去轻轻触碰洪知秀震颤的睫毛，饱满的卧蚕和上翘的眼尾，即使不至于入迷，他也觉得在这种美妙的时刻还能端详造物主都要引以为傲的作品是一件愉快的事情。

和洪知秀做爱总能让金泰亨感觉到这种愉快的货真价实。

三

爱是桩奇怪的事情，它来得出其不意。

并且总是在它填满灵魂的每一寸缝隙时你才意识到它的到来，这种潜移默化令人无法拒绝。

拒绝不了的话，起码还可以搬一块石头把它压在心底吧，洪知秀想。他选定了一块名为责任的石头，一面提醒着自己职业道德，爱豆自觉云云，一面却嘲笑着自己，在这种关系在他这里快要变质的时候才找了一个冠冕堂皇的心理安慰，真是道貌岸然。

是在哪一瞬间爱上金泰亨的，洪知秀没有察觉。不过他认定自己对金泰亨的爱情发生在一个瞬间，大概是受了伊万·蒲宁的影响，这位作家认为爱是很忽然的，发生在片刻之间。他还认为不是人人都拥有爱的能力。

想到这里，洪知秀有些苍白地庆幸到，好歹证明了自己是拥有这种能力的。

见面的次数多了，炮友和朋友这两种关系的界限在金泰亨和洪知秀之间渐渐变得模糊。有一天洪知秀来了，金泰亨却说我们看电影吧，洪知秀爽快地答应了。他是不会拒绝的人，况且他觉得这提议相当合心意。于是他们把投影仪打开，把窗帘拉上，把灯都关掉，还点了炸鸡和可乐。一开始还边吃边看，后来两个人都入神了，一个坐在沙发上抱着抱枕，一个坐在另一端的地毯上抱着双膝，目不转睛地盯着画面看。那是一部格调很美的法国电影，画面泛着淡淡的暖黄，主人公的爱情和电影里的配乐一样婉转悠扬，像飘在风中的一片羽毛，也像少女跳舞时飞起来的红裙摆。

滚片尾的时候洪知秀发现金泰亨眼里亮晶晶的，在一片只有微弱荧光的黑暗中格外玲珑剔透，显然深受感动。于是他把可乐一口一口喝完了，才起身去把灯一盏一盏按亮。

“泰亨很有触动呀。”他轻声说。

“嗯，比起悲伤的故事，美好的故事反而更赚我的眼泪。”金泰亨并不回避。

有时候第二天他离开之前，金泰亨会送给他一罐妈妈做的辣白菜，或者放一枚小却精致的徽章在鞋柜上，说这是自己某天逛附近那条艺术街时看到的，让他别忘了拿走。洪知秀会带来两件可爱的宠物衣服，用礼品袋装好，递给金泰亨。

“这我也穿不下啊。”他明知故问地感叹。

“给碳儿的。”洪知秀笑起来，眼睛弯弯的。

“算了，反正在你面前也不穿。”金泰亨说。

“瞧你，也不怕羞。”洪知秀笑得更厉害了。

洪知秀还带来了一盏星空灯，那是他在日本买的，最开始只买了一盏，放在他自己的宿舍里。他喜欢看星星，而这年头连挂在天上星星的都被人类折腾成了稀有物了，只好买一爿人工星星，晚上睡觉的时候打开，整个房间里充满了幽幽的光，枕着星座入睡使他的心静极了。后来他又订了一盏，放在金泰亨家，做爱的时候打开，为这种行为增加了一些气氛。

浩渺的摩羯星座下，他看着金泰亨的眼睛。那一双眼睛，不同于看电影那天的多情善感，宛若清凉的山涧，晶莹透亮，泛着温柔的目光，温柔中不知怎地，流露出一种令人难以回避的侵略性，仿佛能穿透苍穹，穿越星云。

那一刻，洪知秀真的以为自己在另一个星座，另一个平行世界。

四

洪知秀端着两杯咖啡走过来的时候，看见金泰亨正在单元楼门口跟一个老太太聊天，两个人很熟稔的样子。他绅士地放慢了脚步，并不想因为自己这个陌生人破坏了他们谈话的气氛，但是金泰亨已经看见他了，他笑起来，咧着嘴，让洪知秀赶紧过去。

见洪知秀过来，老太太打量了他一眼问道：“泰亨呀，这位年轻人看着很面生呢。”

这个问题让洪知秀也顿时好奇起来，金泰亨会怎样介绍自己？他不被觉察地瞟了金泰亨一眼，又喝了一口手里的咖啡来掩饰这种好奇。咖啡很凉，即使在数九寒天，洪知秀对冰美式也有一种执念。金泰亨没说要什么样的，所以他买了拿铁，端在另一只手上，暖呼呼的。

“啊……这是我的……合作伙伴！我们的摩羯座星际旅行公司开业之后，李奶奶你一定要当第一批游客，保证服务周到。”金泰亨说。

洪知秀突然觉得嘴里泛苦，那是冰美式在他嘴里留下的味道。他第一次理解为什么有人把这种咖啡叫涮锅水了，没劲。

虽然在发现自己对金泰亨动了心之后，洪知秀从来没有因为炮友这个见不得人的身份而真感到不快过，但当他听到金泰亨在别人面前对他们俩的关系避而不谈，若无其事，连朋友都不舍得承认时，心里感到特别不痛快。

李奶奶走远后，洪知秀问：“那是谁呀？”

“小区里的李奶奶，子女都在国外，一个人住着，怪孤单的。老人年纪大了，不认识我，所以我有空就会陪陪她。就像陪自己的奶奶一样。”金泰亨神情寂寞地说。

做爱之前，洪知秀去调星座灯。这盏灯通常都保持在摩羯座，有时候金泰亨图个新鲜也调成长蛇座，飞马座这种十二星座以外的少见的星座。不过其他星座也并没有显示出什么特别之处，高潮的时候两个人都无暇几万光年之外的浪漫了，从不同位置反射下来的星星点点的灯光让彼此汗湿成缕的头发，因渴望而滚动的喉结在朦胧中变成一种不真切的性感，让人迫不及待想扎进下一朵浪花里。

洪知秀调成了仙女座。他很想像往常那么投入，把平日里的压力与不快都释放在性欲里，但他只是紧紧搂着金泰亨的脖子，拼命想在暗淡的星光下把金泰亨的脸看清。他的眼睛，他的鼻梁，他微微张着发出粗重喘息的嘴唇。

他好想就这样吻上去，告诉他自己爱他，想知道做他眼中人是什么样的感觉。

他试着说话，却发现嗓子哑了，喉咙上下滚了滚，却发不出声音。洪知秀忽然觉得，炮友关系一开始的爽快，和他刚发现自己对金泰亨的感情时的兴奋，都蒸发了，觉得自己软弱，渺小，慰藉不容易寻找，爱情不容易成就。

他跟金泰亨的定期做爱并不会日积月累地成为恋爱，好比不能把冬季的温度一天天相加，最后得到一个和煦的春日。

可是心动，欲望，骄傲，患得患失，哪一种心情都不肯风平浪静，像不倒翁，捺下去又竖起来，反而摇摆得厉害。

五

普鲁斯特说，凡属严重错误都有一个共同的性质：那就是没有克制感情的冲动。

可是能引发严重错误的冲动，如何完美地克制呢。所谓的责任不能，潜意识里的害怕也不能，感情的流露便水到渠成了。

洪知秀第一次认识到了感情的巨大力量，他甚至觉得这股在他体内激荡的，不时刺激着他神经的热流并不属于他，或许本来就存在了，或许存在在这世界上很久了，只是借丘比特的箭找到了他——一个暂时的容身之处。如果是暂时的就好了，那他就用不着害怕了。

其实他犯的错误并不严重，甚至都算不上错误，他只是害怕这段关系的结束而已。哪怕心里清楚总有曲终人散的那一天，模糊的未来和被他手动提前到了某一天，也有天壤之别。就像人人明白死亡无法避免，也不想知道自己的死期一样，明确的东西是冷冰冰的，束手束脚的，而未知是那么迷人，给了人恣意高歌，潇洒纵情的勇气。

洪知秀有一个坏毛病，无论什么事情，刚一开始，就忍不住去想那最糟糕的结局，最严重的时候，甚至到了思维强迫的程度。偶尔坐在飞机上，看着舷窗外变换的云海放空时，脑海里却想着，虽然现在很幸福，但是这段幸福，结束的话，我该怎么办？

这种念头猝不及防地发生时，总会妨碍他全情投入地去享受过程，让他保持着一丝习惯和眼前的幸福拉开小小一段距离的清醒，但也不是全无好处，有时这种心态也像一种提醒，让他想到一切的可能性，然后谨慎地趋利避害。

但这是理性胜利的结果，在处理他和金泰亨的关系这件事上，理性显然没有奏效。

作为一个出生在传统的基督教家庭的孩子，洪知秀从上帝那里得到了许多，一个名字，一个可以打发周末的去处，一些朋友，连音乐启蒙都是在教会。在美国的时候一周要去三次教会，使那里几乎像是他的第二个家了，他总觉得那里边有一种沉闷的，假装人性的，甚至过分人性的气氛。他是圣歌队的一员，从还不懂歌词的意思就在大大小小的活动里歌颂上帝，到后来听到旋律都是条件反射地开口了，一切都是那么机械，那么枯燥，他从不乐意主动思考圣经里那些看似智慧的话语，只是按部就班地承担起自己小小的责任。这种经历令他知道如何祈求上帝他老人家的宽恕，却也让他对这种宽恕并不渴望。

他并没有别人想的那么虔诚。在庄重的旋律中，洪知秀产生了一种隐蔽的、反常的预感：纯洁产生淫欲，拯救产生背叛。这种预感在他发现自己是个同性恋时得到证实，也在命运把他推进这个新的瞬间时使他没那么痛苦。洪知秀有着同痛苦相均衡的坚韧。大家都是罪人，何必强调自己的罪比别人的罪更大。况且，即便真的有末世审判，审判这种罪也是上帝的事情。

对金泰亨的爱只不过是在这场审判中为自己再加一道指控罢了。

那次做完爱后，金泰亨靠着床头点了烟，葡萄的香气和淡淡的烟油味混在一起，使洪知秀并不觉得抗拒。变化就是在这一刻，以闪电和雷鸣的方式入侵的，像在满满的水杯里又加上一滴，顷刻就要旁溢。

“金泰亨，我想我还是对你产生了感情。”洪知秀说，“你知道的，那种叫做爱情的东西，我最近一直在试图弄清。”

“我也尝试过把它压下去，可是做不到，它已经跟我的一切习惯，一切行动紧密相连了，我爱上了你。”

“我珍惜我们之间的关系，但还是决定告诉你，这既是出于尊重，也是把选择权交到你的手上。不过这也把替两个人做决定的责任抛到了你那边，对你来说或许有些不公平……我挺抱歉的……”

“我想听听你的意见，什么样的都行，没关系……本来也是我擅作主张……”

洪知秀是在最销魂的时刻之后发表这一宣告的，这就使他的宣告具有一种顺理成章的逻辑性，并充满发自内心的真诚。

说完这些话，他如释重负，但很快，沉默也像渗进天空的夜色冲淡灿烂的夕阳一样，开始在房间内缓缓流淌，带来悬念和一份不该有的期待，让洪知秀感到窒息。

一切都静止了，仿佛时间自己深吸了一口气。洪知秀渐渐感到无力，他的心开始向无底深渊的黑暗更深处下坠，没有任何力量可以挽留。

在北方有一块一百英里高，一百英里宽的巨石，每隔一千年，就有一只小鸟飞到这块石头上，磨砺自己的喙，巨石就这样被磨光之后，洪知秀听到金泰亨用略带沙哑的嗓音说：“别开玩笑了。”

六

之后就是长达一个月的断联，两个人的对话框都被其他消息挤到了最下面，如同石沉大海，就算刻意找也要费一会儿功夫。

碰巧又是年末，大大小小的活动多如牛毛，虽然相互之间没有了联系，但是在后台也是低头不见抬头见。两个团还算熟悉，碰见了之后打完招呼，还能聊上两句。

金泰亨很注意去看洪知秀的表情，却发现对方一副怡然自得的神情，似乎一个月前的那番话他并没有说过，而只是金泰亨做的一个梦。眼神交汇，洪知秀朝金泰亨点点头。他看人的时候习惯性地把头微微抬起，显得很专注。看他的脸那么温顺，表情那么从容，谁能猜到这样的外貌之下竟有这样潇洒的一颗心。

一丝挫败感，大概是。盛怒，或许吧。鄙夷，很可能。

难道我不潇洒吗？金泰亨在心里反问自己。这个念头一旦扎了根，焦躁就如同岩浆一般在他心里往上涌。

看他一副为难的样子，朴智旻代金泰亨去和自己同年的朋友寒暄了两句。金泰亨和洪知秀的事情，朴智旻知道得不少，但他并不给出什么建议，他没法给建议。逃避的是金泰亨，而需要正视的也只能是金泰亨。

金泰亨这一个月过得确实不够潇洒，本来以为全身心投入到年末舞台的准备中，把自己练个筋疲力尽，就可以把这件事抛到脑后。可不知怎的，每天四五个小时的睡眠时间，他却无法像自己以为的那样昏昏睡去，闭上眼睛，眼前却出现了一团打了结的线，怎么都拆不开。他每天最难受的时候，便是早上醒来，重新领略洪知秀的话。

他继续抽那包蓝莓味的烟，却发现之前令他迷恋的味道不知什么时候变得索然无味了。

忙里偷闲的一天，几个演员朋友约着金泰亨一起去温泉理疗。有人找不到地方，便和金泰亨通了电话，挂断之后，金泰亨的屏幕停留在最近通话上。这是他的私人手机，和工作手机的忙碌不同，这个号很少有人打。旁边的朋友看见一个没有姓氏的名字，好奇问道：“Jisoo，是谁呀？”

这随口的一问，抓住了金泰亨一直试图回避的东西。他垂下眼，嘴角掠过一丝苦笑，很快又恢复了常态，眼神却像万箭穿心的美丽的殉道者，充满了极力克制的痛苦。

“之前搭档过的，那个女团的成员，你知道的吧，金智秀。”他说。那语气不像一句简单的答话那样自然，他说得一字一顿，好像为了说服对方而不得不加以强调。同时他又装成像觉得与其遮掩不如痛快承认的样子，好让人家觉得自己很坦然，轻松地直言不讳，并无丝毫勉强。

“哦，知道。”朋友说。

其实，他刚才眼睛里出现的那个破绽，他嘴边掠过的那丝苦笑，他语气中那样的过分强调，以及他一瞬间万箭穿心般的痛苦表情，早已否认了他的话语。

金泰亨突然对自己有了新的认识，好像身体里还有另一个自己从始至终在冷静地观察这一切，而现在终于结束了这个充满挣扎的实验。他意识到，他和洪知秀关系初期自己那种信手拈来的玩世不恭，逢场作戏已经一去不复返了。他蓦地想到这段日子里的一些琐琐碎碎的事情，也觉得清新扑面，令人不胜牵萦。

七

-泰亨，见一面吧。

-好。

洪知秀那天的话像魔咒一般开始发挥效力，正如他所说，攻守易形了。决定两个人的未来的责任落在了金泰亨的身上，而他却显得一身轻松，只负责享受这一刻就好。

他们重新开始见面，重新开始做爱了。洪知秀不去问为什么，为什么不同意，为什么不拒绝，为什么他们还在原地踏步。在他，这种原地踏步都已经求之不得了。对于这种沉默中的不平等，洪知秀也并不追究，他迟钝地学会了着眼于当下。此刻，对他来说，我爱你重要的是我爱，而不是爱你，类似的想法还有很多，他已经受够了对未来的纠结和偏执带给他的折磨，试图用这些凌乱的思绪把自己包裹起来，而彻底放下心来体验每一个瞬间的欢愉。在被这些想法一边打扰着一边安抚着的同时，洪知秀没有发现，沉默中已经泛起了一种柔情，那是他只要费一点心就能感受到的。

金泰亨很想拥抱洪知秀，想捧住他的脸颊，想亲亲他的眼尾，可是他的吻刚落下，洪知秀就消失了，世界变得刺眼，也变得嘈杂，虚无缥缈的谴责和愤怒劈头盖脸地给了他几个耳光，又把他重重地摔在地上，他勉强抬头，看见河对岸的洪知秀同样也是遍体鳞伤。金泰亨惊醒了，转头发现洪知秀安静地睡着，呼吸匀称，这才松了口气。

他不敢在洪知秀面前谈爱——无论是对方的，还是自己的——的原因便在于此。如果两个人不分担这份痛苦，就会被这痛苦分开，或早，或迟。洪知秀已经表明了他愿意承担自己的那一份，现在选择权全在金泰亨手里。

路不好走，一个人走起来更苦……他们可以结伴。

他们只能结伴。

金泰亨猛然感觉到他和洪知秀的关系就像没有及时换药的伤口，纱布和血痂已经粘在一起，任何揭开它的小心翼翼的行为都将引起锥心的痛楚。换药的时机已经错过了，无论伤口如何愈合，这份痛苦都是无法避免的，与其现在就受苦——想到这里，金泰亨发现自己畏惧了——似乎应该继续往前走，去未知里，看看是否会柳暗花明。

如何继续往前走呢？

倘使我们相爱。

你爱我，我……爱你。

金泰亨惊讶自己为何还要犹豫。

与其没完没了地受罪，倒不如就主动一次。

年末的行程结束后，几个留在首尔的95line成员约着聚了一次。局是尹净汉组的，除了巩固朋友之间的感情，他也是为了洪知秀。尹净汉也知道金泰亨和洪知秀的事情，但是不如朴智旻那么详细，他只知道两个人保持着这样一种模棱两可的关系，并不了解其中的煎熬，但是直觉告诉他，似乎需要这样一个场合。

一开始大家只是胡乱谈天说地，开着随意的玩笑，不时说些祝酒词，干巴巴地互相祝福着身体健康，新年顺利。酒过三巡，有人已经不胜酒力，飘飘然躺在一边，空气中弥漫着微醺的酒气，像吐真剂一样刺激着众人开始说些推心置腹的话。洪知秀用指腹摩挲着高脚杯，杯里的红酒摇晃起来，他盯着那红色的漩涡，一边尽量集中注意力去听别人说话。

他是无话可说的，即使是在酒精的刺激下，也没有什么可说的了，要说也是说给金泰亨听，而对他，洪知秀已经说尽了所有可以说的话。他已经有几分醉意，本来就很安静的一个人，便更懒得开口，只是出于礼貌地去听，偶尔点头表示附和。金泰亨并无醉态，在众人的坚持下，他还是执意要喝可乐——他感到自己有必要保持清醒。好几次他要开口，话头都被别人抢去了，只好继续等，偶尔看一眼洪知秀，若有所思。

“我住的地方不远有一条小街，很多独立艺术家在那里开店，开工作室，举办活动。”金泰亨终于说。洪知秀停下手上的动作，抬眼和金泰亨对视。

“没有活动的时候我常常去那里，走在这么一条独具氛围的街上，似乎能放松疲惫的身体，摆脱纠缠的烦恼。”

“那条街的尽头有一家画店，挂了一张意大利版画，上面画了一个年轻的男孩。”

“他穿着一件宽大的长袍，头上戴着一顶勿忘草花环，坐在湖边，眼睛望着湖面上的月亮。”

有人以为金泰亨又开始他那意义不明的碎碎念，便埋头不再注意听，沉到自己的幻想中去了。只有洪知秀愈发坐得端正，看着金泰亨的眼睛，专注地听着。他隐约感到这段话与他有关。

“这幅画上不知道什么东西不断地吸引我到那里去，每次我去那里散步，都会去看这幅画，一去就是几个钟头。”

然后，金泰亨顿了顿，让声音听起来尽量平稳：“那个男孩像你。”

片刻之间，洪知秀觉得自己醉得彻底，又觉得是金泰亨醉得彻底。

等到终于弄清楚发生了什么时，他那紧张得快要断裂的感情已经完全溶解到柔和的，涨潮般涌起的，泪流满面的感受中。

八

冬天快要结束的时候，金泰亨和洪知秀一起做了一次旅行。因为各自行程的关系，他们好不容易才凑出了两天一夜的时间，自然也不能跑得太远，便找了东海岸的一个山间温泉。

此时气温已没有深冬那么寒冷，城市里已经不太看得见雪了，只有街巷拐角处被扫成一堆的雪块在等待着缓慢的消融，山上却仍被一层薄薄的雪覆盖着，白皑皑的，仔细看也能在一片雪白之中发现星星点点的嫩绿，那是白梅花的骨朵。

洪知秀选择这里的原因之一是，可以看见星星。

山上的天很干净，夜晚几乎没有云雾，整片星空都触手可及。星辰点动着，颤抖着，洒下一些乳白的光，点亮漆深的夜空，给黑夜一些希冀的渴望。洪知秀有时候对星空迷恋到了一种依赖的地步，他既贪恋它的明亮，也厌恶它的冷若冰霜，偏偏这种无法跋涉的寒冷，总让深情的人错足。如此遥远，却如此明亮，如此明亮，却如此冷冽。

他在温泉里换了个姿势，这种变化让他的皮肤感觉周围的泉水变烫了些，令人浑身舒畅。透过氤氲的水气，他转头看了看身边的金泰亨，后者同刚才的他一样，在专注地赏着星星。和温泉周围暗淡的灯光相比，金泰亨的双眼闪动着，仿佛星星投下它们的矛。

“泰亨，你说星星有几颗？”洪知秀问，问完又自觉幼稚，便笑起来。

金泰亨从星空中收回目光，转过来看着洪知秀的眼睛：“笑什么。大概有很多吧，你说呢？”

“天上的星星我不知道有几颗，但是我身边有两颗星星，”洪知秀说，“就在泰亨你的眼睛里。”

“我不是星星。”金泰亨有些害羞地移开视线，并用手拨了拨温泉水掩饰这种羞赧。

洪知秀罕见地斩钉截铁：“你是。星星被我摘下来了。”

互相确认了心意之后，洪知秀觉得那两盏星空灯已经完成了自己的使命，如今他可以不用期待偶尔放晴的夜空，也不用把那群人工星星来回变换。他拥有了属于自己的两颗星星，抬眼就可以瞧见，明亮且有温度。那些伟大的小说中，世界多多少少是美好的，如果有可能，洪知秀希望能搭建一个像故事里一样的世界，一个美好并确定真实的世界。

这一刻他觉得自己做到了，这种坚定使他摆脱了曾经折磨他的患得患失，而在幸福进行时倍感幸福。

第二天清晨醒来发现金泰亨不在身边时，洪知秀怀疑了一秒这种幸福的真实。他猛地起身，揉着惺忪地睡眼在这个一眼就能望尽的房间内来回寻找着金泰亨的身影，终于他看见桌上躺着一张纸条。

-我在车站等你。

洪知秀反应过来，这是昨天他们上山的时候，在山脚路过的一个电车站。他匆匆洗漱完毕，围巾都还没系好便跑了出去。

他发现下雪了。昨天夜里的星辰变成松散，潮湿的雪片从天上坠落，落到楼阁上，落到亭台上，落到石板上，四方皆白。石板上薄薄的一层雪被踏出脚印，变成一些小巧的池塘，漫天漫地的雪花和弥散在空气里的白雾互相纠缠着，一同与路边的白梅树相映成趣。有些白梅刚刚挂出了零零散散的花序，但是洪知秀已经来不及分辨雪中的花香了。

这是这个冬天的最后一场雪。洪知秀在雪中奔跑着。

好在温泉是在半山腰，离山脚并不算太远，洪知秀到得比想象中快。当他气喘吁吁地停下时，发现车站空无一人，只有远处的售票亭里有一个刚上班的工作人员在漫不经心地擦拭着玻璃。

金泰亨还没有来？

金泰亨去哪里了？

洪知秀的脑海里瞬间抛出了无数个问题。

期待是最让人心焦的事情，熹微的晨光，月台上微弱的灯光，和偶尔越过顶棚飘进来的细小雪花营造的宁静氛围让他的心跳声显得格外猛烈。

正当他不知如何处置自己的时候，金泰亨从月台的另一端跑了过来。他戴着一顶灰色的护耳毛线帽，两侧尾端由一股线挂住的毛线球随着他的动作而上下飞舞，被冻得通红的手里拿着一枝初开的白梅花。

“知秀，这是给你的。”金泰亨把花递给洪知秀，喘着气说。

洪知秀惊讶地说不出话来，他张着嘴，看看金泰亨，又看看这枝还未完全绽放的花，好一会儿才说：“这是……”

“这是这个冬天开放的第一朵梅花。我起了个大早，在山上找了好半天才发现的。就把它摘下来，送给你。”金泰亨说，

“我爱你。”

这就是年轻人爱人的方式，疯狂而猛烈地进攻，不顾一切挥霍自身的热情。这种方式的动人之处，就在于这份肆意。

两个人注视着对方，眼里都充满了相许的意味。洪知秀接过那枝花，然后抬头吻住了金泰亨。在第一班电车驶来的轰鸣声中，金泰亨热烈地回应着这个吻。

他们总算度过了极难忍受的冬天。这半岛的冬天，反复的彷徨与挣扎中，谑近于虐的爱情非但没有送掉性命，命运之神还教会了他们如何恰如其分地用情。如果停下来便是寂寞，不如试下去。

哪怕前方是广阔的未知，起码此刻，金泰亨和洪知秀可以相互交换光明。

-完

开头的诗来自顾城 -《避免》


End file.
